Christmas Miracles
by Melt into the Air
Summary: The boys are getting into the holiday spirit. Halt decides to take them to a little religious gathering, where Will learns of a little girl who melts his heart.


**A/N: **I wrote this a few years back, and felt it fitting to post now. Unfortunately, it's not my best work (by a long shot), but, hey, 'tis the season. Haven't been on in a while; love you guys, miss you guys, and have a great Christmas!

* * *

><p>Christmas is a fabulous time of the year. Hopes soar at an all-time high, and dreams are made. The birth of Jesus Christ is celebrated throughout many corners of the globe. Precious, joyous time is spent with family.<p>

All of this is true with the Rangers, too. No matter what persistent emotions are felt between them.

"Halt, can we get a tree this year?"

"We'll see, Gilan."

"What about decorations, oh, and cookies?"

"Well, Will, you would be the one to hang them up and bake."

"Okay, we can do that. Right, Gil?"

"Absolutely!"

Shaking his head at his present and former apprentices, Halt donned his cloak, ever listening to Will and Gilan's continuous flow of questions and banter. He decided to just keep out of it.

Gilan inquired, "Can we have people over on Christmas?"

"Gil, where are you going to sleep while you're in?" Will asked.

"There's a couch right there with my name on it."

"…I really want to actually put your name on the couch now."

"Halt, you never told us what you want for Christmas."

"Oh, speaking of that, Gilan and I are gonna have to go shopping by ourselves later…alone."

Halt decided to interrupt. "Not yet you aren't."

Will shrugged. "I didn't mean right now."

By a look he was given, Will realized that his mentor wasn't finished talking.

"Right now," Halt began again, giving his apprentice a glare, "the three of us are going to the square. We're probably late already."

"What are we late for?" Gilan asked.

"Ugh, so many questions." Halt rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you boys will just have to find out yourselves. Saddle up, we'rel leaving in five minutes."

* * *

><p>As the trio neared the square, they saw more and more people going the same route as they were. They easily passed the pedestrians, the crowds stepping out of the way of the cowled, mounted figures.<p>

Will was curious, as usual. "Where is everybody going?"

"Same place we are."

"And where would that be?" Gilan asked, jokingly leaning toward his former mentor.

Halt rolled his eyes. "Two apprentices under one roof. This will be a very long Christmas."

Will smirked. "The best time of year to last forever!"

Gilan was craning his neck, standing in his stirrups to get a better view over the crowd. "Hey…hey, I think I see Russ over there…" He sat back down in his saddle. "I know why we're here now, Halt. I remember doing this one year."

Halt nodded. "It's a good thing to do, and a good time to do it."

Will had no idea what either of them were talking about. "Who is Russ?"

Both Rangers spoke in unison. "Local pastor."

"What about the pastor is so…" But then he understood. "Oh, I see. I didn't know they did this."

"I didn't either, until Halt showed me, back when I was still his apprentice," Gilan said.

Halt nodded. "A shame, too, that many people don't take this time of year to stop and be content."

They edged nearer and nearer to the crowd, leaving the horses to graze in the grass, and went along on foot. They got considerably close, and they could hear Pastor Russ begin his seminar.

"Christmas is rarely showed up to its name. _Christ_mas is nothing without Christ," Russ began. "Most contribute the holiday to gifts and Santa Claus—while I won't go into that—instead of family time and giving thanks to God.

"Santa comes down the chimney, uninvited. He quietly places gifts under the tree, then leaves. Jesus doesn't. Jesus stands outside the door, and he knocks. He knocks on the door of our hearts, until we open up to him, we answer the door, and he comes to dine with us.

"Our youth choir is wanting to come up and sing, so here they are. Everyone join in as they sing their songs."

Will was smiling. He liked that so many people would get together to celebrate and acknowledge the real reason for the season.

As the choir of small children began singing 'O Little Town of Bethlehem', he and the rest of the crowd broke out into song with them. Looking to his left, Gilan was singing, and met Will's gaze with a grin. When Will looked to his right, he could see Halt, lips barely moving, but singing nonetheless.

Things like this could bring out the best in anybody.

A few songs were sang in this manner, and Russ began preaching again. Somehow, he was able to get it across to people to where they could really connect. He was a good public speaker.

After a while of this, a man came up to the front, but off to the side. He had a lute across his back, and he brought it to his front as he came to a stop, facing the crowd. Russ changed notes slightly.

"As Jason plays and sings his song, I welcome you to the front here, to kneel at these benches, to pray. If there is anything on your mind, anything you need to talk to God about, this invitation is the time for it. As Jason plays this song for God, and us, this is your time to really speak with Him. With every head bowed and every eye closed, if anyone needs to come, I ask you to come."

Almost as one, the people in the crowd bowed their heads. For a while, everything was still as Jason's sweet music and beautiful voice filled the street. Of course, the three Rangers did not keep their eyes closed and instead watched, but kept their heads bent in respect.

Gilan exhaled a deep breath. "This is what it's all about, you know," he breathed. "This is what really matters." He looked at the other two, who nodded their heads.

Suddenly, from near the back, a man began to come forward. He was holding a small girl, who was probably around three or four years old. She was wearing a cloth around her mouth and nose, and her bright golden-brown hair was painfully short and thin, and nonexistent in some places.

Will saw Halt's eyes follow this man as he walked to the front of the crowd, toward Pastor Russ. He saw the man set the little girl on the bench, and she just sat there while he kneeled and bent his head next to her knees.

"I know that little girl," Halt said in a hushed tone. His voice shook slightly, and was very small. "Well, not personally, but I've seen her and the man—her father—around in some places. Sweet kid."

Will frowned. "Why is she wearing that cloth?" he whispered.

Halt bit his lip and swallowed before answering in a weak voice. "…She has a disease of the bones. They can't find a way to treat her."

That explained the mask, and the hair.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Halt looked up at the little girl. Russ had went to them and sat next to her on the bench, and he held one of her hands with his while rubbing comforting circles on her father's back. Russ's lips were moving in a prayer that only she, her dad, and God could hear.

Will gritted his teeth. He looked over at Gilan, who gave him a quavering smile and blinked quickly a few times. "That is a real Christmas miracle," Gil said. "With his daughter as sick as she is, he's humble enough to come and give thanks to God and ask for guidance." Apparently, this wasn't his first time knowing about this little girl.

After a moment, the father and daughter went back to where they had been standing near the back and to the right. Russ stood at his place in the front again, and Jason started playing another song. Everyone sang along with this one, heads up and voices clear.

Will took a deep breath. "Things like that make me thankful that my family is whole and healthy," he said, putting his arms around Halt and Gilan's shoulders, and sang with the rest of the crowd.

They all smiled. "That's my Christmas miracle," Halt said.

Both former and current apprentice agreed completely.

* * *

><p>Will fought his way through the dispersing crowd. He had left Halt and Gilan to go to the horses. Eventually, he broke through the crowd enough to see a little girl with short, golden-brown hair, and he redoubled his efforts.<p>

After a minute, he got to this little girl, who was holding her father's hand and swinging her arms. Keeping his cowl down, he knelt down in front of the little girl, and she grinned at him. The father was a little more wary, but any doubt on Will's presence was quickly dispelled by a warm smile from the apprentice Ranger.

"Hi, sweetie," he said to her in a conversational, gentle tone. "What's your name?"

She absolutely beamed at him through the mask, and it sent a warm thread through Will's heart. "Lana."

"That's a beautiful name, Lana. How have you been doing?"

Her blue-gray eyes twinkled as she spoke through the cloth on her face. "I've been a really, really good girl!"

He grinned at her. "I'm not surprised with that, I'm sure you have. And what were you wanting Santa to bring you this year?"

"What I really hope is that he can get a pair of ice skates for me." She swung her father's arm some more. "I've always wanted to learn, but we don't quite have the money for any."

Will nodded, seeing her father's sad gaze in the periphery of his vision. He took her little hand in his, and she swung it back and forth, too. With a wide grin, he rubbed a thumb on her palm and straightened to be eye-to-eye with her father.

The man, he seemed to be about 30 or so, held out his hand. "Thank you, sir. I haven't seen her smile that much in a long time."

Will shook the proffered hand. "I'm Will."

"Todd Stant."

Will smiled. "Well, Mr. Stant, I wish you a merry Christmas, and I hope to see you again." He bent down in front of Lana again. "I hope to see you _both_ again," he said as he tapped the underside of her small chin. "Nice to see you, sugar pie."

As Will began to walk away, Todd called back. "Merry Christmas!"

Lana waved a tiny hand at him. "Merry Christmas, Mister Ranger Will! I'll see you later, I know I will!"

* * *

><p>"Halt, I'm getting that little girl a pair of ice skates."<p>

_Finis_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **This story was inspired by a real occurrence that I experienced. I was in the front row with a friend of mine while our pastor preached during our special Christmas sermon.

During invitation, a man came up front with this little girl and did the same thing that I had Todd do. My friend asked me "Is that the little girl with leukemia?" and I nodded. We looked at each other, and we both saw each other crying. I tried to talk to the little girl and her father later, but I couldn't get to her through the crowd as everyone was leaving.

I don't even know this little girl's name.

This Christmas, don't forget those less fortunate than yourself. Remember that you are so lucky, so blessed, so loved.

Have a safe and happy holiday. Merry Christmas, all. :)


End file.
